Protective Over Our Human
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Scott knows about Isaac's feelings for Stiles and decides to make it clear what'll happen to him if he hurts his best friend. Fem!Stiles and mentioned Stisaac. No flames!


"Protective Over Our Human"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Isaac Lahey walked out onto the lacrosse field, making his way over to where Scott McCall was sitting as they waited for the coach to call on them to get on the field for practice.

As he was walking, Isaac caught sight of something that almost made him trip over his own feet.

Stiles Stilinski, the girl who always wore baggy clothing and sweaters, was standing with the cheerleaders, holding a pair of pompoms in her hands while she was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a peach colored tank top that exposed her stomach.

Isaac felt like he swallowed his tongue as he stared at his secret crush that had her pretty body on display.

Because of his enhanced eyesight, Isaac was able to see that Stiles had a few moles on her waist and stomach which he found to be adorable.

The girl had her hair let down from its ponytail and she was talking with Lydia Martin who seemed to be encouraging her to do her best for the try-outs.

Straining his ears over the sounds of the team and the annoyingly loud coach, Isaac listened in on the girls as they spoke.

"I look so stupid and that cheerleading uniform isn't going to look good on me at all. It's gonna be all tight and itchy and irritable. And I don't want my Dad coming to games and seeing me wearing that short skirt! Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Stiles complained.

"Because you're already the team's biggest cheerleader. You're always sitting there cheering them on and handing out water bottles for them. I say you need to do some cheering for them that doesn't require you being their maid. Besides, doing this means the coach will leave you alone and stop picking on you so much." Lydia said.

Brushing her hair out of her freckled face, Stiles then glanced over in Isaac's direction, her whiskey colored eyes landing on him and she sent him a small smile.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Isaac tripped over a lacrosse stick that was left on the ground and Stiles grimaced as she watched the blond werewolf fall to the ground.

Lydia scoffed in amusement as she watched what happened, finding it hilarious that a werewolf had tripped over something because he was too busy mooning over a girl.

"Lahey, get up and wait until I call you!" The coach yelled at him.

Stiles rolled her eyes at the loud mouthed man and jogged over to Isaac as he pushed himself up.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

With the girl standing so close to him, Isaac was assaulted by her scent of strawberries, chocolate and nutmeg which made his mouth water and when he stood up to meet her eyes, Stiles was shown that his deep blue orbs that she loved were now gold.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Isaac grinned.

"Your eyes are yellow!" She whispered and glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

Stunned by this, Isaac then shook his head and tried to calm himself down, yelling at his wolf to not try and take over.

It was difficult to calm his wolf since it always seemed to get a little wild when Stiles was around him.

He had allowed the wolf to take control a few times during games to try and impress Stiles so that he could listen to her cheer even louder for the team, namely him if he managed to score the next goal.

"Are they good?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're not going wolfy. Are you sure you're okay? I never saw you get distracted like that before." Stiles said.

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, checking to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

His wolf whined at the touch and Isaac leaned his hand into it which made Stiles smile at him, finding him to be as cute as a puppy, but she kept that thought to herself.

Even Scott got moody when she said things like that about him and she didn't need Isaac to go wild on his teammates to prove he wasn't a puppy.

Clearing his throat, Isaac pulled his head away from her hand and smirked down at her.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Don't worry about. So, uh, what's going on with you? You're trying out for the cheerleading squad? How did this happen?" Isaac asked.

He stood a bit straighter and puffed out his chest while flexing his muscles, making sure the girl's attention was on him and no one else.

"One word; Lydia. That girl doesn't take no for an answer. She doesn't need to take any entrance exams; she can talk her way into whatever college she wants." Stiles joked.

Isaac grinned at that, unaware of the fact that Scott was rolling his eyes at his back and Lydia was gossiping with Danny, both of them looking greatly amused by what they were seeing.

"Lahey!" The coach screamed.

The blond werewolf sent a glare over at the man, angered that he was interrupting his time with the former void kitsune.

"You can flirt with your girlfriend some other time! Get on the bench now and wait for me to call you!" The coach yelled.

Face burning red from being called Isaac's girlfriend, Stiles cleared her throat and sent the blond a weak smile before running over to where the rest of the cheerleaders were.

"He couldn't have been more obvious." Lydia commented as Stiles stood beside her.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"Man, why don't you just ask her out?" Scott asked as Isaac sat down beside him.

"Isaac is in total puppy love with you." Lydia claimed.

Isaac's eyes grew wide as he snapped his attention onto Scoot, not expecting the Alpha, who was very protective over his human Beta, to say something like that to him.

As for Stiles, she whipped around to face Lydia in shock, her light brown hair fanning out behind her head with the quick movement.

"What? Isaac? There's no way! The guy was almost in a three way with Jackson and Erica and I'm pretty sure he and Allison fooled around. I mean, look at me, I can't compare to Erica and Allison. There's no way he would like me like that." Stiles rambled.

Sighing at how self conscious her brown haired friend was, Lydia placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"You're a great girl. I mean, you're smart and the pack always comes to you to figure things out. You also have really pretty eyes and those moles of you are adorable. Now, stop being so insecure. The real key to beauty is confidence." Lydia winked.

That small pep talk made Stiles smile at the strawberry blonde before she was then called over by the head cheerleader to join in for the try-outs.

Jaw wide open, Isaac tried to think of a way to respond to what Scott said as the Alpha continued to stare him down.

"Um, what? How-How did you know?" Isaac asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you and Stiles like each other, except for maybe Stiles." Scott commented.

"Really? She likes me? How do you know?" Isaac asked eagerly.

"She's my best friend. My human Beta. Why wouldn't she tell me about the guy she has a crush on? And I accidentally read her diary. She said you have a really kissable mouth." Scott grimaced.

As for Isaac, he was grinning smugly over this fact and turned his attention over onto Stiles, watching as she and the other girls were taught the cheers.

He found it was a good way for her to get out all of the excess energy she had, but it was also a good chance for him to see her dressed in a cute outfit.

Growling at the way the Beta was staring at his friend; Scott whacked Isaac over the head making the boy turn to look back at him with wide blue eyes.

"Look, if you want to go out with Stiles, then I say you should go for it. But be warned. If you ever hurt her in any way, then..." Scott trailed off in a warning tone.

"McCall! Lahey! Get on the field now!" The coach yelled at them.

A smirk then appeared on Scott's face as his dark brown eyes turned red which made Isaac whimper in worry.

"How about I give you an example?" Scott stood up and pulled on his helmet.

Wishing he could run away from the damage that was about to be dealt to him, Isaac took a deep breath and pulled his helmet on and raced out onto the field.

For the next half hour, Isaac kept getting knocked down by Scott or having the ball thrown into his stomach by the Alpha.

Every time Isaac was hit by Scott, a worried Stiles would flinch at the sight along with the rest of the cheerleaders.

The former kitsune host wondered what could have happened to upset Scott so much that he was being rough out on the field with his pack mate.

Finally, the game ended with Scott knocking Isaac flat on his back once more and he stood over the Beta with a smirk on his face.

"You get the picture?" He asked.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

Both werewolves smelt Stiles' sweet scent as she jogged over to them, bending down to check on Isaac as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Scott, what was up with the major aggression out there? Are you okay?" Stiles as she turned her complete attention onto Isaac who grinned at her.

"Yeah, don't worry about. I've taken worst from training with Derek." Isaac assured as he pulled his helmet off.

"Right. Come on, let's get you up." Stiles said as she took Isaac's arm and helped him stand.

"Hit the showers, ladies!" The coach yelled and blew the annoying whistle he had.

Lydia walked over to stand beside Scott as they watched Isaac lean on Stiles as she helped him off to the locker room, the human and werewolf talking about meeting up for lunch.

"What was up with the rough play out there?" The Banshee questioned.

"Just making sure that Isaac knows what'll happen to him if he ever hurts Stiles." Scott informed.

"Oh, good." Lydia crossed her arms as she watched them walk off together.

Werewolf or not, Lydia would find a way to make Isaac suffer if he ever hurt Stiles, intentionally or not.

The end.


End file.
